


Charity Work

by EmiA



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Hanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiA/pseuds/EmiA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren just wants to give this asshole a god damn flyer.</p><p>Levi just likes to mess with the kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charity Work

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I lost long ago on tumblr..  
> Written for my Iwachan (oikageyama)
> 
> Eren is a senior in college (22ish) and Levi's a lawyer like 26/27 idek

 

Eren’s cheeks were hurting, but he didn’t stop smiling. It was part of the job, and not the worst part. It wasn’t even a job, though, it was volunteer work. Passing out flyers was menial work, but the off chance that someone who cares would walk by made it worthwhile.

“Save the whales!” The same three words had been echoed through the city streets all afternoon, Eren’s among them. They were a bunch of smiling, caring college kids handing out charity flyers to save a species. You could never tell how tired or cramped they all were, they were professionals.

Professional or not, Eren’s smile was burning. He refused to drop it. If smiles were the cost for saving a few whales, it was well worth it.

“Save the whales,” Eren said happily as a business woman walked past, taking the flyer with a somewhat interested look. See, Eren had a method when it came to organizing charity fundraisers. Post up outside a big business downtown, give flyers to the few kind hearted business people walking to or from work, profit. It wasn’t a fool proof plan, and they had more than enough flyers for anyone who would take one, but Eren took special care to bare down upon the professionals wearing a nice shirt and shoes. Sentiment alone never saved the whales, they needed money.

Which is why Eren put on his brightest smile as he saw a man exit the office building the next block over and begin walking in their direction. He was shorter, but wore a nice suit and carried a briefcase. Definitely successful looking, probably had at least a couple of dollars to give to the whales.

So Eren waited patiently, and right before the man walked past, he held out his hand with the flyer.

“Save the whales,” he offered brightly, determined to catch the short man's attention. Which is why it threw him for a loop when the guy kept walking straight ahead, not even glancing sideways.

Oh hell no. This was the worst part of the job, manner-less business people who think they’re too good to show interest in anything - or anyone - beneath them. Eren tried not to crinkle the paper in his hand as he made a quick decision.

The college student broke into a light jog to catch up to the man, keeping the smile on his face as he halted in front of him, efficiently stopping him in his path.

“Save the whales.” Even to him, Eren’s cheery voice sounded pinched and forced, and he felt the smile he wore twitch. It was all terribly fake, and very obvious. The man looked up at him incredulously for a moment, grey eyes glaring. He had that whole ‘how dare you interrupt my day with your inferior presence’ vibe that pissed Eren off, and his smile twitched again.

“Look, kid, I’m not buying what you’re selling.”

Eren raised his eyebrows at 'kid,’ because this guy probably wasn’t much older than him, and a couple inches shorter. Eren let his smile go fully salty as held out the flyer for the man to see.

“Not selling you anything,” he forced out, staring as the grey eyes barely glanced at the blue flyer held before him. “But you can do some real good in the world and save an innocent creature from death.”

Eren recited the normal speech word for word, this time adding tone to suggest the businessman was doing NO good in the world. He felt himself grow more frustrated as the man raised a single eyebrow, apparently unimpressed by Eren’s sass.

“No thank you,” he said it casually with a note of finality, dry and insincere, and it made Eren absolutely furious.  His act dropped, smile disappearing.

“Take the flyer, asshole.”

The words were out of Eren’s mouth before he could stop them, and he regretted them immediately. His mother and sister always warned him that he had a hot temper, that he should watch what he said before he faced bad consequences. And Eren didn’t fail to realize that this guy had walked out of a law firm. Great, Eren was about to be sued for all his money by an angry city lawyer for public harassment.

The student froze on the spot, not letting his face reflect what he was thinking. If he was getting sued, this guy was taking the fucking flyer if he had to shove it down his throat.

They stood there for what felt like a long time, grey eyes staring into green, expressionless and defiant at the same time. Then the shorter man's expression shifted slightly. It was minute, and Eren almost missed it, but he definitely looked more… Amused? Eren felt his eye twitch.

Then the man was walking around him, without a single word, and down the block.  Eren was too out of it to do anything but watch him walk away.  So, no consequences? Nice.  Eren almost smiled before the flyer in his hand got his attention.  He squeezed his hand shut, effectively ruining the already crinkled paper.  He stood in the middle of the sidewalk, not sure why the encounter left him feeling like a failure.  Next time Eren saw him, that guy would be taking a damn flyer.

xx

Eren was back at it again the same week actually, handing out flyers for a local school fundraiser that needed help.  As an executive member of the (unofficial) volunteer club, Eren made sure him and his friends were stationed near the same law firm building as last time, down the same road.  With any luck, the short, temperamental man worked there and would be heading out at the same time as before.  It was a long shot, but Eren’s nothing if not determined.  As it turns out, this determination went a long way.

He appeared a half hour after Eren got there and took over his shift from Armin.  The blond looked happy when he left, apparently a lot of people seemed interested in going to this school’s bake sale.  Eren guesses brownies are a lot more accessible for the public than whales.  Eren would be passing out flyers with Marco until he left, then Sasha for another hour or so.

So, it was perfect timing for a certain shorty to show his stoic face, exiting the same building as before, wearing another suit.  Eren’s attention went to him immediately (he might have been glancing at the firm’s doors for the past 30 minutes) as he prepared for another go.

As the guy approached, Eren did a slight double take.  He’d only seen the man once earlier that week, but he sure looked different now.  Eren had had a pretty good close up of the man’s face during their stare down, but looking back he saw a great difference in appearance.  Today, the guy seemed much more put together.  The bags that were under his eyes before were gone (almost) and his shoulders were straighter.  Eren hadn’t paid much attention to his looks before, but he wasn’t going to pretend that the guy wasn’t handsome as hell.  He looked more professional and less grumpy than before, and Eren felt his vengeful heart melt a little.  Maybe the stranger was just having a bad day before.  Maybe he actually cared.

So, when Eren stepped forward into the man’s line of sight to hold out a light pink flyer, he did it with a hopeful, genuine smile.  The guy appeared to recognize him, because he stopped walking and looked at Eren with raised eyebrows.  Eren took it as a good sign.

“Do you like sweets?” Eren asked, using the method that had drawn in many people already that day.

A heartbeat passed, followed by a plain, “No.”

Eren faltered slightly, but pushed on.

“Okay, do you like children?”

“I’m talking to you, aren’t I?”

Eren’s hand fell, as well as his smile, and his hopes. Well then, maybe it wasn’t just a bad day before.

“I’m not a child,” Eren said with a little snark, “And everyone loves sweets.”

“So you love sweets?” the man asked, thumbing at the cuffs of his suit.

“Yeah?” Eren replied, not sure where this was going.

“Right. Because children love sweets.”

Wow. Eren narrowed his eyes as he held out the flyer again, trying to contain his anger.  If this motherfucker didn’t take the flyer, Eren might just lose it.  He tried for a pleasantly contained tone.

“Maybe someone you know likes sweets, then?”

Grey eyes looked uninterested at the drooping paper, then scanned Eren’s figure up and down before meeting his eyes, sending a weird shiver down the student’s spine.  There was a tension in the air for a moment.

“I don’t know any children,” he said before looking Eren over once more and continuing down the sidewalk.

The student looked after the man with an open mouth and enraged eyes.  He almost started to shout some snide comment like “You’re about the height of a child, just pretend” when Marco was at his side, with his hand on his shoulder.

“Eren, are you okay?”

The boy turned to look at the slightly concerned face of his friend and let his shoulders drop back into place, taking a deep breath.

“M’fine,” he mumbled, sorting the flyer back into the stack of papers in his hands.

“Okay,” Marco still sounded a little worried, but the angel child was always worried about everyone. “Don’t get too upset over people being rude, you know how it can be.”

Yeah, Eren knew.  He’d dealt without countless assholes being rude to him and his friends, so he didn’t know why this one guy was affecting him so much. He shuffled out of people’s way, putting back on a smile to hand out more papers.  If he got another chance, he was going to make this happen.

xx

He got the chance.  Or rather, made the chance happen.  A lot of people needed flyers to be passed out, okay?  Plus, Eren was never one to turn his nose away from volunteering, and neither were his friends, so none of them questioned him when he brought them a couple hundred more flyers to pass around the next week.  They also agreed to return to the same spot, following Armin’s comment that the fundraiser flyers did really well there (the school sent them a batch of brownies to say thank you, it was well worth it).

So that’s how Eren ended up handing out light grey papers advertising donations for a local homelessness charity on a Wednesday afternoon.  At this point Eren guessed that it’s around 2 o’clock that this stranger goes to lunch, and made sure his shift revolved around that time.  He tried not to feel like a stalker knowing this information. 

Eren wasn’t really sure how he was going to approach it this time.  He couldn’t actually shove the flyer into the guy’s hand, despite how much he wanted to, but he needed a new roundabout way to convince the man to care.  Eren was still brainstorming as two o’clock rolled around, and the solution became obvious.

The guy walked out of the firm, same business look as always, but next to a small, red haired girl.  She was dressed well too, and Eren guessed she worked at the firm as well.  The two were talking idly as they walked down the sideways, until the girl let out a bright laugh and bumped her shoulder on the man’s arm.  He gave her a sideways look that somehow looked amused despite him not changing his expression.  A sudden thought hit Eren that they could be more than coworkers, and he felt himself scowl for some reason.

Now, Eren’s not an eavesdropper, but it’s hard not to hear people's conversations as they walk by, especially when he’s trying to politely bud in to ask for their support.  So, it wasn’t really Eren’s fault when he heard every word the two were saying as they approached.

“... brought in for the team. Did you make the brownies yourself?”

“No, you know I can’t cook.”

Eren shoved a small smile onto his face as he stepped forward almost into their path.  The woman wasn’t paying attention, looking at her company, but the man’s eyes found Eren.  The student watched as the lawyer slowed and tapped the woman’s elbow, stopping her as well.  Eren and his target eyed each other for a moment before the student focused all his attention on the girl, giving a friendly half smile.

“Hi, sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you were at all interested in helping out a local charity?”

Eren’s whole plan revolved around the assumption that this guy’s girlfriend was nice enough to give Eren the time of day, and she was.  She glanced once at the man next to her before smiling back at Eren brightly.

“Sure! Which charity?”

“There's a center downtown collecting new or gently used clothes for the homeless,” Eren turned around the flyer to show them the large print, “Do you have any clothes you're willing to part with?”

The girl opened her mouth to respond, but the man beat her to it.

“I’m willing you to see you part with yours.”

Eren froze on the spot, eyes snapping to the bright grey ones in front of him.  The woman next to them seemed to have a similar response.  Okay, maybe they weren’t a couple.  She gasped and hit her coworker’s arm with her bag.

“Levi!” she sounded mortified, but honestly Eren was too shocked to be embarrassed.  The guy, Levi, maintained eye contact for another beat before holding up his hands in surrender, giving the girl a sideways look that looked mildly sorry.  

The woman huffed and turned her attention back to Eren, “I’m sorry, we’d love to donate.  Is the contact information on the flyer?”

Mind still not functioning correctly, Eren managed to nod.  The student stood still as the woman gave an apologetic smile and reached to take the flyer out of Eren’s unmoving hand.  As soon as she held the paper, she tugged on Levi’s sleeve and began walking down the street with a quick “goodbye!”

Eren was left standing in the sidewalk alone, for the third fucking time.  It took a couple seconds for Eren to realize he hadn’t give them two flyers, one for each person, forcing the man to take one as well.  The boy cursed.  To be fair, he was caught off guard.  Eren felt a little pissed, this fucker had to know exactly what he was doing.  He’d probably caught on at this point that Eren was dead set on making him take a flyer, and was enjoying the student’s pain.  For some reason, it only made Eren more determined.  He was going for a more aggressive approach next time.

xx

Alright, if this guy Levi doesn’t like puppies, Eren is giving up on trying to save his soul through charity.  To be honest, charity was the second reason that Eren wanted to give this guy a flyer.  It was about the principle of the thing, at this point.  This was war.

Which is why Eren thanked his lucky stars that his partner for the afternoon was Connie.  The kid was energetic and willing to do some more morally dubious things in the name of fun.  It was perfect.

“Hey, Connie,” Eren pulled him aside at ten to two, after a good forty minutes of handing out puppy flyers, “I have a plan that I need your help with.”

Connie’s eyes lit up and he was already nodding, “I’m in, what’s the plan?”

“We need to move down a block,” Eren started, pointing towards the law firm, “In front of that building.  And we need to paste a good number of the flyers on the glass doors, facing inwards.”

The other student raised an eyebrow, giving Eren a weird look, “Okay, but why?”

“You’ll see, you’ll see.  You still in?”

He seemed to think for a second, though they both knew the answer.

“I’m in.”

They moved.  They took their boxes of paper and made their way down the block, stationing themselves right outside the door.  They prepared the papers, putting tape across the top but leaving them off the door.  They had to do this exactly as Levi, and only Levi, was walking through the door.  Or else they’d have a hundred angry lawyers suing their asses for vandalism.  They weren’t really hurting anyone.  Eren would take down the flyers as soon as his plan worked.

It was almost too perfect, the glass doors gave a clear view of the elevator doors inside the building opening, Levi stepping out.  Eren gave Connie the signal and they began layering on the flyers, rows sloppily plastered on the door.  Luckily, no one else was going into or out of the building the whole time, and Eren took his position.

Levi was looking at his phone as he walked to the door, only glancing up once he had approached it.  The man did a double take at seeing the bright yellow papers decorating his usually clear door, and Eren smiled slightly at the man's face.  Levi made eye contact with Eren though the clear part of the glass, before the lawyer slowly pushed it open to stare at the student incredulously.

Eren was standing a couple feet away from the door, right in the middle, graciously holding out a flyer, and wearing a polite grin.  Levi broke their eye contact to look back at the decorated doors before returning his attention to the student.

“This is vandalism. And harassment.”

“I’ll take them down,” Eren promised, extending his arm, “If you take a flyer.”

There was a strong tension in the air.  The two eyed each other, Eren trying to decipher what was going on inside the stoic man’s head.  Connie coughed.  Then the shorter man was moving forward.  Without breaking eye contact, the man reached and slowly took the paper out of Eren’s hand, their fingers brushing slightly.

Eren ignored the butterflies in his stomach to enjoy the taste of sweet, sweet success.  He was just about grin victoriously when Levi’s attention went over Eren’s shoulder, and the man walked out into the sidewalk, pink paper in hand.  Eren turned around to watch as Levi’s demeanor transformed. His shoulders dropped and his face relaxed as he politely stopped a woman in the middle of the sidewalk and said something, holding out the flyer he’d just taken from Eren.  The woman smiled and nodded, taking the paper and thanking the man.  Levi nodded as the woman continued walking down the street, gone with the flyer and Eren’s happiness.  The student stared, dumbstruck, as the lawyer turned around stare into Eren’s eyes again.  This time their exchange ended with a wink that made Eren blush ridiculously, before the shorter man was walking down the road with his hands in his pockets, face blank.

Eren’s fists clenched as he tried to control his breathing, angry that the guy got him to blush and got out of getting another flyer.  Connie moved behind him, not really sure what just happened.

“Um, Eren?  Should I start taking down the posters…?”

Eren just nodded, taking deep breaths and looking off into the distance.  He almost didn’t notice when Armin shouted a greeting from down the road, walking his way.  Eren didn’t react upon hearing his best friend’s voice, though, just focused on the top of the building across the street.  Armin reached his two friends and paused.

“Um, hey guys,” he said, obviously puzzled by Eren’s behavior, “Is everything okay?”

Connie was busy taking down the posters on the door, but he turned to tell Armin, “Eren just tried really hard to give this short lawyer a flyer and it didn’t work.  It was… a weird experience.”

“You mean the short guy that I passed on my way here?” Armin asked curiously, gaining Eren’s attention.  The sidewalks weren’t very busy today, and Armin did arrive seconds after Levi left.

“Was he wearing a suit and a glare that could make children cry?” Eren asked, turning to face his friends.  Armin gave him a strange look.

“He was wearing a suit, but he was actually grinning.”

It was Eren’s turn to give a weird look.

“Well that definitely wasn’t him.”

“No, I’m pretty sure it's the same guy. Dark hair, undercut?”

“Wait, yeah,” Eren thought for a moment, “He was smiling?  Like maliciously, right?  Smirking.”

Armin hummed, “No, not really.  He looked amused, but more… happy.  I don’t know, he looked like he was enjoying his day.  Wait, he wouldn’t take a flyer from you?”

“No, no matter what I try the fucker won’t take a flyer.”

“Hmm,” Armin scowled, putting on his thinking face. Aka his normal face, “Then we might not be thinking of the same person.  The guy I passed has taken a flyer from me almost every time we’ve been out here.”

Eren’s world flipped.  Excuse me? 

“You’re shitting me,” Eren asked, completely stopping what he was doing.

“No, I’m pretty sure he’s got the information on a lot of the charities.”

Son of a bitch.

xx

Eren was going for it one more time.  Once more, then he was out.  He needed to find out what this guy’s problem was.  And this time, his plan involved less crime.  He and Sasha were passing out papers for a food drive, back in their old spot down the block.  Eren had already queued his friend in on what was happening, and she was happy to play along.

Same time, 2 o’clock.  But this time, Levi exited the building with another person.  It was a woman, taller than the man, talking loudly to him.  She was probably another co-worker, but it didn’t put too big of a wrinkle in Eren’s plan.

As they began nearing the students, Eren handed out one more flyer and went to lean against the brick wall of the building they were in front of.  There he stood, propped up casually with his foot on the brick, flipping through the papers in his hands.  Just as Levi and his friend passed, Eren glanced up.  Somehow, the men’s eyes instantly met, but Eren only held the contact for a second before looking back down.  Out of his peripheral view, the student saw Levi slow down his path, gaze still on Eren.  The boy kept his head down, pointedly not looking at the pair, but he was still watching the whole scene.

Levi slowed down to look at Eren, but looked like he was going to keep walking.  The only thing that stopped him was his friend, she must have noticed Levi’s shift of attention, because soon she was stopped on the sidewalk, looking straight at Eren.  The boy kept his eyes downcast, but did not miss their loud conversation.

“Wait Levi, are these the charity people?” the voice was loud and excited, followed by a low and annoyed one.

“Yes, Glasses, now come on.”

“Oh my god, is that the one you’re going bankrupt over?”

Eren allowed his curiosity to win and he glanced up, startled to see the woman staring straight at him.  What was happening?

“Hanji, keep walking,” Levi’s voice was pinched like he was trying to talk to a stubborn child in a fight he knew he would lose.

“Well, don’t you want to get a flyer so you can spend more of your paycheck on puppies?”

“Hanji.  They’re obviously busy, would you come on?”

The shorter man grabbed her sleeve and began dragging the woman along beside him as he almost started jogging past their set up, feet moving fast.  Eren watched with wide eyes as the woman broke free from his grip with a sharp jerk and made her way over to the student. The boy had no idea what to do beside glance between the two strangers.  Levi looked slightly panicked where he stood on the sidewalk, and the woman looked very excited.  She stopped right in front of Eren and held out a hand, wearing a smile.  The brown eyes behind her glasses looked a little too exuberant to be meeting a stranger.  Eren didn’t move.

“Hi!” she talked anyway, “Sorry to disturb you, but could I have a flyer?”

Eren glanced to his left where Sasha was watching with eyes as large as Eren’s.  She shrugged at his confused look, not helping Eren at all.  The boy decided to be polite and put a smile on his face, sliding a paper off the top of the stack and holding it out to her.

“Thanks!  My coworker, Levi, and I love to help out when we can.  My name’s Hanji, they/them pronouns please, what's your name?”  They talked so fast their words almost slurred together, but Eren got the feeling that this wasn’t a dangerous person.  They reminded him of a puppy somehow.

“Hanj!” Levi called loudly despite the fact that he was only a couple meters away.  Hanji turned around with a scowl.

“Let me have a conversation!  I just asked the boy’s name.” 

Levi huffed and looked into the distance with a pained expression.  Eren cracked a small smile at the pair’s dynamic.  Hanji was looking back at him with expectant eyes.

“My name’s Eren.”

“It’s really nice to meet you, Eren, I--”

Then Levi was there next to them, grabbing his coworker’s arm tightly and tugging them away.  He looked at Eren briefly before letting out a quick apology and began dragging his friend down the sidewalk.  Eren’s smile grew, the guy looked completely out of it, and the student swore he could see a light red coloring his cheeks.  He looked almost flustered, and it was kind of adorable.

Levi’s grip must have been stronger this time, because Hanji couldn’t break free.  Instead they turned their head towards Eren as they were forcibly moved and said loudly, “I can see why you’re willing to empty your wallet on ‘em, he’s cute!” before they were yanked forward and further down the street, until Eren lost sight of them in the groups of people.

The boy stared after them, grin still on his face despite his own slight blush and confused mind.  Pieces were slowly starting to click into place, but Eren knew he had to actually do something about them.  He spent the rest of the afternoon brainstorming.  Levi hadn’t technically taken a flyer that afternoon, but Eren was nothing if not persistent.

xx

The next time he was out on that sidewalk was just a couple days later, after a few days of nerves and rethinking everything that had occurred over the past couple weeks.  A good talk with the bathroom mirror finally pulled him together and he walked to the entrance of the law firm with only a single, plain white flyer.

He stood awkwardly for a couple long minutes, ignoring his nerves and instead running through some of his practiced lines.  He’d decided to basically wing the whole thing once he got there, but he couldn’t help but build up his argument, just in case.  A majority of how this went down was up to Levi.

Which is why Eren had to control his breathing when he saw Levi exiting the elevator inside and make his way to the door.  He was looking down again and didn’t see Eren, and the student didn’t know what to do with himself, standing in front of the workplace with an arm behind his back, waiting for a virtual stranger to confront.  He watched Levi approach and vaguely wondered if this office had casual Fridays.  The man was still dressed nicely in black slacks and shoes, but instead of his usual suit, he wore a simple white button up.  He looked good, which made Eren’s stomach flip for some reason.

Levi opened the door without looking at it, attention on the phone he had in his hand, and Eren cleared his throat before something awful happened like Levi walked right past him without looking up, or even walked into him.  Grey eyes snapped up at the noise, widening upon seeing the student.  Levi immediately put his phone in his pocket and stood up straighter, analyzing Eren.

“It’s weird not seeing you with a stack of papers,” was his only comment.  Eren tilted his head and started what he hoped would be a successful conversation.

“So have you really been donating to all the charities?”

Levi sighed, glancing down the street, “Sorry for Hanji, they can be a bit… direct.”

“Hanji wasn’t my only hint.  You’ve been taking flyers from my friends every week.”

The lawyer shrugged, “I’m a naturally charitable person.”

Eren almost grinned at the dry tone, but controlled himself enough to narrow his eyes and ask, “So what’s wrong with my flyers?”

Levi didn’t miss a beat, “Nothing, I just enjoy the way your eyes light up when you’re angry or blushing.”

Eren felt himself blush, minorly pissing him off.  He ignored the irony.

“You sadist.”

“Why are you here?” Levi sounded genuinely curious and a bit confused, like he’d just realized how weird it was for a college student to be waiting outside of a law firm for a stupidly attractive, grumpy lawyer he’d only met in passing five times.  Eren felt his heart rate pick up.

“I have an offer for you,” Eren started, shuffling his feet.  Levi raised an eyebrow.  Gathering himself, Eren removed his hand from behind his back and held out the paper for Levi to see.

It was basic black block letters, simply spelling out “DATE?” across the top.  Underneath was a contact information box, containing Eren’s full name and cell phone number.  It was crudely made and kind of ugly, but Eren only ever passed out the flyers, never made them.  Besides, his heart was pounding too loud to care about his font choice.  

Levi’s eyes scanned the paper, the other eyebrow slowly raising as he read on.  He looked up at Eren with a blank expression, and the student bit his lip.  This probably wasn’t a good sign.  Eren was about to crumple up the paper and apologize for his idiocy when Levi reached out and took the paper in his hand, removing it from Eren’s grip.  The student stood, slightly amazed, as Levi took the flyer and looked down at the text more closely.  Grey eyes met green as Levi looked at Eren through his lashes, obviously amused despite his stoic face.

“So am I one of your charity cases now?” the man asked, raising his chin to look definitely at the student.

Eren scoffed, finally letting the smile onto his face. “I'm pretty sure you owe me for all the frustration and pain you’ve put me through.”

“Hmm,” Levi appeared to consider Eren’s argument.  “I see your point.  How about I take you to dinner, then?  To make up for the suffering.”

Eren’s smile grew against his will, and he honestly didn’t care at this point that he was blushing.

“Doesn’t that make me the charity case?”

“Like I said,” Levi said smoothly, actually allowing the corner of his mouth to turn up slightly, “I’m a naturally charitable person.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading ❤ ilya
> 
> My tumblr is levisbuns come be my friend pls


End file.
